Gregg Henry
Gregg Henry (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''Body Double (1984)'' [Sam]: Drowned after his dog knocks him into the reservoir. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Fair Game (Mamba)'' (1988) [Gene]: Bitten on the throat by a black mamba in Trudie Styler's home, after she tricks him into thinking the snake has killed her. *''Sharon's Secret (1995)'' [Detective Thomas McGregor]: Burned to death after Candace Cameron pushes him off the basement stairs as Gregg was about to shoot Mel Harris. *''Payback (1999)'' [Val Resnick]: Shot in the face through a pillow by Mel Gibson. *''Layover'' (2001) [Jack Gillardo]: Shot in the back by Sherri Alexander while Gregg is holding a gun on David Hasselhoff while standing on the wing of an airplane in a hangar; he then falls off of the wing, so it's arguable whether it was the shot or the fall that killed him. *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever (2002)'' [Robert Gant]: Dies of a heart attack after Lucy Liu activates a microscopic device planted in Gregg's body. *''Femme Fatale (2002)'' [Shiff]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Eriq Ebouaney and Edouard Montoute in a struggle in Gregg's car; we only see the start of the struggle and hear a muffled gunshot. (This turns out to be Rebecca Romijn's premonition of the future, which she prevents from coming true.) *''Slither (2006)'' [Mayor Jack MacReady]: Shot in the head by Nathan Fillion (at Gregg's own request) as the alien parasites are taking over Gregg's body. *''Super (2011)'' [Detective Felkner]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Sean Gunn & Stephan Blakeheart after they mistake Gregg for Rainn Wilson (and then frame Rainn for the crime). *''Jason Bourne (2016)'' [Richard Webb]: Killed in a car bomb by Vincent Cassel, years before the movie starts; he dies shortly after in his son's (Matt Damon) arms. *''The Belko Experiment (2017)'' [The Voice]: Shot to death by John Gallagher, Jr. *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017; animated, video)'' [Brother Blood]: Shot in the back by Mother Mayhew (Meg Foster). *''Office Uprising (2018)'' [Franklin Gantt]: Head blown off with a shotgun by Zachary Levi after Zachary cuts off Gregg's hand with an axe. TV Deaths *''Pearl'' (1978 TV mini-series) [Lt. (j.g.) Doug North]: Dies (off-screen) from his injuries during the attack on Pearl Harbor. We learn of his death when Lesley Ann Warren informs Tiana Alexandra of his death. *''The Blue and the Grey'' (1982 TV mini-series) [Lester Bedell]: Killed when the hospital he's in is bombarded by Union troops. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Hitchhiker: Videodate (1985)'' [Jack Rhodes]: Killed in an explosion after Shannon Tweed ties him to the bed and leaves a bomb in the room. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Murder, She Wrote: The Big Kill (1993)'' [Carl Ward]: Dies of carbon monoxide poisoning after Michael Beck knocks him out and handcuffs him in a sabotaged boat's engine room. His body is shown afterwards when Michael goes into the boat, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. *''When Love Kills: The Seduction of John Hearn'' (1993 TV) [Joe Banister]: Shot to death by Gary Cole, acting on Marg Helgenberger's plan. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Murder, She Wrote: Crimson Harvest (1994)'' [Lars Anderson]: Hit on the head with a walking stick by Robert Pine. *''Terminal'' (1996 TV) [Brian O'Grady]: Shot twice in the chest by Michael Ironside after a lengthy chase. (Thanks to ND) *''Murder, She Wrote: Mrs. Parker's Revenge (1996)'' [Mark Reisner]: Shot twice in the stomach by William O'Leary. *''24: Day 2: 1:00 a.m.-2:00 a.m. (2003)'' [Jonathan Wallace]: Shot in the neck during a shoot-out with the terrorists; he dies shortly after Kiefer Sutherland drives him to a clinic to treat his wound. (His body is also shown on the operating table in the following episode.) *''CSI: Miami: Blood Sugar (2010)'' [Roger Cavanagh]: Shot in the chest by Ramon Franco in self-defense. (Thanks to Brian) *''NCIS: Los Angeles: Blye, K. (2012)'' [Alex Harris]: Shot in the chest with a sniper rifle by Spencer Garrett while talking to Daniela Ruah. *''Lizzie Borden Took an Ax'' (2014 TV) [Hosea M. Knowlton]: Died (off-screen) (though I don't know the details). *''The Following: Reunion (2015)'' [Arthur Strauss]: Garroted to death by Michael Ealy. *''Black Lightning: Shadow of Death: The Book of War (2018)'' [Martin Proctor]: Shot to death by James Remar as Cress Williams, China Anne McClain, Nafessa Williams and Christine Adams look on. Gallery The Voice.png|Gregg Henry in The Belko Experiment 500px-Slit12.jpg|Gregg Henry's death in Slither Category:Actors Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Musicians Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Actors who died in James Gunn Movies Category:Actors who died in Paul Greengrass Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:Castle Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Black Lightning Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:The Following Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Supergirl cast members Category:CSI: Cyber Cast Members Category:Death scenes by terrorism